Creepy Creeps
by RomanoJet
Summary: Severa and Owain's C, B, A, and S conversations with a story added. I own nothing, it all belongs to the creator of Fire Emblem: Awakening.


Creepy Creeps

 _Owain's POV_

I poked my head into the storage tent. A new shipment of weapons had come in recently, and I knew that it was my duty to name each and every one of them. To start, I picked up a scimitar.

"Let's see what we've got here... Hmm... Nice form... Elegant curve to the blade... I dub thee... Sword of Swan!"

I set down the newly named weapon and turned to another. "Hmm... Now this axe is nice and heavy, but with that bit on the end..." I regarded said piece pensively. "I dub thee... Head Smoosher Plus One!"

A sudden noise behind me made me spin around, holding the axe defensively, but I soon saw that it was just Severa picking her way through the mounds of weapons towards me.

"Are you talking to that axe?" she asked, frowning.

I laughed. "No, that would be silly! I'm just naming our latest shipment of weapons."

She sneered. "Doesn't that seem a bit childish?"

I continued on, ignoring her. "Ooh! I still haven't named your weapon!" I realized.

She flipped her hair, spinning her sword around deftly. "Pfft! It doesn't need a name."

"Of course it does! A name can be a very powerful thing!" I lectured. "It makes your weapon a partner instead of a simple tool!" I winked. "Plus, you'll never confuse it with anyone else's!"

Severa scowled. "Did your mother sew your name into your smallclothes or something?"

I reached for her sword. "Here, let me see it. It'll take just a second!"

She jerked back from me. "No! Keep your grubby mitts off!"

I backed away, holding my hands up in a calming motion. "Geez, all right, all right! No need to be rude."

She whirled around and stalked away. I snorted and turned back to the weapons.

The next day, I was walking across the camp to visit Lissa. I stopped short when I saw Severa sitting on the grass polishing her sword. I jogged up to her.

"Severa? Hey, Severa!" I called.

She looked up, but once she saw me, she showed her trademark scowl. "Oh, brother. What is it now?"

"I was going to help you name your-"

She interrupted me. "I thought I made myself quite clear. My weapon does not need a name."

I shook my head. "Oh no, you were quite clear on that point. That's not what I was going to say." I grinned. "I think you should name your special moves!"

"Did you really just say 'special moves'?" she scoffed.

"Like 'something-something...SWORD!' or 'whatever-whatever-THRUST!' and stuff," I explained. "Come on, it's easy! I'll help you!"

"I wasn't aware you had moves at all, let alone special ones," she drawled.

Missing her sarcasm completely, I laughed. "Of course! I'm at 45 and counting. Just a few more, and I'll hit an even 50! Pretty impressive, huh?"

"And you shout these names out loud while on the battlefield?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

I rubbed the back of my head. "That's kind of the point. It strikes fear into the enemy's heart!"

"Or it just makes them easier to kill when they're doubled over laughing..." she smirked.

"...Something tells me I'm not convincing you," I muttered.

Severa stood up and glared down at me. "Listen, Owain. Ridiculous names and insane shouting is cute when you're six. But you're a grown man now! It's gone from embarrassing to just plain...creepy."

I stood up too, my feelings hurt. "Oh yeah? Well, I've got a name for the move you're pulling right now! Grumpy...BLAST!"

She put her hands on her hips. "What if a real man decides to stab you while you're shouting? Hmm? You're left gurgling on your own blood while we find ourselves one fighter short!" She leaned forward, practically shouting now. "Go on! Ask anyone in camp! They all think you're ridiculous."

I stumbled backwards. "You think... Do they really...?

"Yes, they really! So I'm sorry if I don't have time to indulge in your weird little hobby! Now drop it!"

With that, Severa grabbed her sword and stormed away in a huff.

"...S-sorry," I whispered.

 _Severa's POV_

"Owain? Hey, Owain! OWAAAAAIN!" Where was that buffoon? I had been searching for ages!

I spotted a random soldier nearby. "...Hey! You! Have you seen Owain?"

The soldier shrugged. "Last I saw, he was in some tent, curled up in a corner muttering to himself."

I facepalmed. "Oh for the love of... Chrom just called an all-hands meeting. What does that man-child think he's doing!?"

I stomped over to the tent the soldier indicated and shoved the flap open. "Ugh, could he make this place any darker? Is he really even in here...?"

My foot touched something soft, and I shrieked and jumped backwards, seeing a human figure. "O-Owain! What are you still doing here? Chrom called a meeting!" I squinted at him. "And why are you clutching your knees and rocking in the corner? Talk about creepy!"

"I am creepy," he muttered.

"Hey, I was only stating the truth, weirdo," I snapped. When he was silent for several seconds, I frowned. "Okay, what is it. Did something happen? What's wrong with you?"

He shifted so that his back was to me. "Nothing happened. I'm just a creepy creep who creeps around with his weirdo hobbies."

I nearly growled with frustration. "Are you still upset over what I said before?!"

"No, I'm not upset. You were just stating the truth," he said in a matter-of-fact voice that was driving me crazy.

I sighed dramatically. "Ugh, okay! I'm sorry! I went to far and now you're sad and blah blah blah. There? Are we good, now? Now come on. Chrom is waiting for us."

Owain didn't get up. "What would Chrom want with a creepy creep like me?" he mumbled.

I stomped my foot. "That's ENOUGH, mister!"

He jerked his head upwards. "Muh...?"

"Ugh... I can't believe you're actually going to make me say this..." I took a deep breath. "Since when did you ever let reality get in the way of your happy little fantasy world? You don't care what other people say. You walk your own path and whistle loudly! Deluded confidence and blind faith have always been your greatest strengths."

He looked up at me hopefully. "You...really think so?"

I glowered down at him. "I know so. So don't let a little criticism slow you down. Mine especially. Everyone knows I'm just a huge jerk anyway, so just shrug it off and keep going."

He wiped his face discreetly. "You're..." he sniffed. "Severa, you're..." He stopped.

"I'm...what?"

He exploded upwards. "RRAAAAAAAAAAUGH!"

I backed away. "...Oh, gods. It finally happened. The weirdo has snapped."

"Severa, you're right! This isn't me! I never listen to what anyone says. Half the time I don't even know they're talking!" He pumped his fist in the air. "Thank you, Severa. I feel a lot better! Now come on, I'll race you to Chrom's!"

With that, he charged out of the tent.

"Wh-what? No, I won't race you! Come back, Owain!" I shouted, but it was too late. I sighed. "What an idiot. Still, I'm glad he's better. A sad Owain is just...sad."

I exited the tent and headed to Chrom's.

A week later, I was eating outside, under the stars, to get away from everyone. Unfortunately, this failed, as Owain approached me again.

"Hey, Severa. Sorry again for before," he said sheepishly.

I waved my hand dismissively. "Are we still talking about that? Forget it."

He sat down next to me. "No, really! Some of the things you said struck a chord in me. You helped me remember who I am and who I want to be!"

I winced, remembering that it was my fault in the first place. "Owain, I... Look, I should be the one apologizing."

He smiled. "Why? I understand why you got mad at me."

"Not that!"

"What, then?" He seemed confused, the dolt.

I held out my sword to him. "Here, just...look at my weapon."

He inspected it. "This is... Hey, you inscribed a name in the handle! I thought you'd never!" He frowned, looking at it more closely. "Wait...this looks really old and weathered. Which means you'd already... Ah ha ha! You're terrible! You gave me all that grief after you'd done the same thing? I guess that explains why you wouldn't let me see it before."

I blushed heavily. "Look closely, you goof! ...Read it." Butterflies swirled around in my stomach, but because I'm Severa, I promptly squashed them with my intestines.

His smile grew quizzical as his eyes travelled across the letters. "I'm confused, Severa. This is...my name."

"I know. That's why I was too embarrassed to tell you." I looked away.

"You named your weapon after me? But...why? And how long ago?!" he demanded.

I bit my lip. Confession time. "Because you've always been nice to me, even when I wasn't. Because you're a person I've always been able to trust, no matter what. And because... I don't know. I guess I just...like you. I always have. I'm sorry, Owain... I'm always shouting and saying such terrible things to you... I don't mean to, honest. These things just...pop out of me for some reason!" Tears began to run down my face.

"H-hey, don't cry!" he panicked.

I couldn't help it. "Waaaaaaaah!"

He scrambled for something to say. "Hey, come on! I think you're great! I mean, you named you weapon after me and everything, right? So come on. No more crying. I'm honoured to be at your side."

I wiped my tears away. "You...you mean it?" I sniffed. "Like...REALLY at my side?"

Owain gave his trademark grin. "Are you kidding? You're GORGEOUS! I'd cut off my sword hand just to stand near you for an hour!" He figuratively screeched to a halt. "Um...sorry. Did I say to much there?"

I smiled shakily. "...No Owain. It was just right."

Hiding behind a large rock, Lissa turned to Cordelia, beaming. "Looks like they finally figured it out, huh?"

Cordelia nodded, smiling. "Maybe Owain will teach that daughter of mine to be a little less...critical of others."

"And maybe Severa will teach my son to be more...down-to-earth," Lissa mused.

They glanced at each other, and simultaneously said, "Yeah right!"

They burst out laughing, which alerted Severa and Owain to their presence. Severa rose and ominously drew her sword, while Owain looked embarrassed beyond words. Lissa and Cordelia exchanged a look and took off, Severa chasing after them and screaming bloody murder.


End file.
